Russian Roulette
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Estados Unidos pide un regalo a Rusia, pero es muy difícil por que ese cerdo capitalista tiene de todo. Salvo cosas rusas. "Es un juego típico de mi país, ¿querrás jugar conmigo?"


**Russian Roulette**

**Summary: **_Estados Unidos pide un regalo a Rusia, pero es muy difícil por que ese cerdo capitalista tiene de todo. Salvo cosas rusas. "Es un juego típico de mi país, ¿querrás jugar conmigo?"_**  
**

**Disclamer: **_Perdona el título cliché, es un buen título. Perdona el rating de la historia, es un buen rating. Perdona lo sangriendo te Rusia, en la Rusia soviética les gustaban las cosas rojas. Perdona por los personajes, pero si tienes problemas con ellos, a Himaruya vas!_**  
**

* * *

Estados Unidos salta abrazando a Rusia por el cuello desde atrás, gritando WOOHOOOO! en mitad del Kremlin y el ruso se asusta un poco por que estaba despidiéndose de Putin y no se lo esperaba, llevando las manos hacia atrás por si tiene que sujetarle las piernas, estamparle contra la pared y empezar una guerra, pero el americano le despeina riendo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? —pregunta Rusia levantando la cabeza para mirarle y abortando todo el proceso de ataque.

—¡Mi regaloooo! —exclama mientras sigue brincando recargándose en sus hombros, feliz de notar que el ruso NO SE CAE como se caen todos cuando hace eso.

—Vamos —concede sonriendo tranquilamente—. Está en mi despacho —señala hacia donde es.

—_Whoa!_ ¡Tu despacho! Eso sonaría sumamente interesante si es que no supiera EXACTAMENTE dónde es y qué tienes en cada cajón —le toma de la mano y le jala.

—_Net_, por que no hay nada interesante por que ya sabes dónde está y qué hay en cada cajón —responde Rusia siguiéndole plácidamente.

—Ya, ya, claro... el _commie_ asume que yo no se nada —se ríe apretándole la mano al cruzar unas puertas doradas enooooormes antes de dar la vuelta a la izquierda a donde está la oficina de Rusia.

—_Net, net,_ lo que pasa es que ya sé qué es lo que espías.

—Eso crees... no tienes idea de lo que espío, yo lo espío TOOODO —con ayuda de Inglaterra.

—Pero no sabes qué es tu regalo —responde feliz—. Por que es una sorpresa.

Estados Unidos abre la boca para decir algo y luego la cierra. Se ríe.

—Es por eso que no sé... porque no he investigado, porque es una sorpresa —Y por que no me dejaron mandar un escuadrón de espías de la CIA a averiguarlo... ", piensa para si. "Y por que ni siquiera yo sabía que iba a regalarte hasta ayer noche" añade Rusia a la línea de pensamiento general.

—Es un juego, ¿vas a jugar conmigo? —pregunta el más alto cuando llegan a la puerta del despacho.

—Ehh... _maaaaybe_ —responde el de las gafas "tratando de hacerse el interesante"—, _yeeees! Sure!_ —añade casi inmediatamente por que no sabe jugar a hacerse el interesante. Rusia sonríe complacido, entrando. Estados Unidos entra tras él, brincando e intentando ver ALGO, lo que sea.

No hay casi nada en el despacho más que una mesa con dos sillas, una cada lado, con un ordenador, una pila de papeles, un teléfono y algunos bolígrafos. En la pared hay una pizarra blanca con rotuladores que ha sido adecuadamente borrada antes de su llegada, en la que hay una pegatina roja con la hoz y el martillo comunistas en amarillo junto a otra con la bandera tricolor, al fondo hay un cuadro original de Malevich y un archivador gris metálico contra la pared.

—Qué oficina más FEA... —suelta el estadounidense riendo y acercándose a la pegatina de la pizarra, observándolo todo porque una cosa es ver las fotos y otra estar ahí.

—Eso lo dices por que la mía no esta llena de juguetes —responde Rusia mirándole de reojo mientras cierra la puerta, se dirige al archivador y saca una caja completamente negra, de cartón de como dos palmos por dos palmos de grande.

—¡Mi oficina no está llena de juguetes! —responde mintiendo y mirando al ruso fijamente, porque con él NUNCA ha estado en su oficina. La caja desvía su atención—. ¿¡Este es mi regalo?!

—_Da,_ siéntate —pide yendo a sentarse frente a él, dejando la caja sobre el escritorio. El americano sonríe pasándose una mano por el pelo y ajustándose los lentes antes de sentarse le tiembla un poco una de sus piernas a modo histeriquito.

—¿Qué es? ¿¡Eh?! —pone las manos en la caja —, ¿Puedo abrirlo? ¿Puedo?

—_Da_ —Rusia quita las manos de encima de la caja y le mira fijamente de esa forma profunda de acosador profesional. El estadounidense hace para abrirla pero antes de hacerlo del todo se detiene.

—No es Anthrax ni nada así, ¿verdad?

—_Net, net_ —sonrisa espeluznante.

—Si me matas, antes de morir te mataré yo —responde no muy convencido con la sonrisa de tiburón tragando saliva y el muy machito (un aplauso para el valiente de América), le quita la tapa a la caja. Dentro hay un revolver de tambor de seis balas y una única bala completamente negras y brillantes ambas cosas.

—_HOLY CRAP ON A CRACKER..._ —suelta el de las gafas que para los que no sepan quiere decir textual "santa cagada en una galleta". Rusia le sonríe inclinando la cabeza con una mirada mucho más profunda y perturbadora, haciéndose sombra en los ojos con el flequillo.

—¿Sabes lo que es? —pregunta pesadamente.

—_Russian roulette_ —responde Estados Unidos en un siseo, perfectamente serio, perfectamente pálido y con el corazón andando perfectamente al triple de velocidad de lo habitual.

—_Da _—responde suavemente—. Sabes jugar...

—_Russia..._ —le mira y traga saliva. Los ojos violetas le sostienen la mirada—. _W-What if..._ —añade, a lo que únicamente sigue mirándole fijamente sin cambiar de expresión y el ambiente está tan tenso como la cuerda de un violín—. _You are crazy..._ —susurra finalmente.

—Es sencillo, solo tienes que poner la bala en el tambor y hacerlo girar para que nadie sepa donde queda —explica en un tono de voz de excitación contenida.

—_I know._ Después te apuntas a la cabeza y jalas el gatillo.

—_Da _—sonrisa de tiburón.

—_You are Fucking crazy!_

—Yo empezaré —responde sosteniéndole la mirada. Estados Unidos traga saliva otra vez sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

—_What if..._

El ruso desvía la mirada a la pistola y estira las manos hacia la caja para atraerla hacia si y cargar la pistola. El americano le mira con absoluta atención y el corazón acelerado.

Rusia abre la pistola mete la bala con cuidado, le da vueltas al tambor y fija su vista en los ojos azules haciendo un movimiento de muñeca para que el tambor se cierre con un click aleatoriamente.

—_You are Fucking crazy!_ —insiste y en el estómago tiene una sensación extraña que no sabe distinguir.

El ruso sonríe de manera realmente insana llevándose el cañón de la pistola a la sien sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada, su respiración cambia a una más pesada.

—_Bang_ —susurra tras unos instantes a la vez que aprieta el gatillo sin que suceda nada.

—_SHIT! YOU FUCKING COMMUNIST!_ —protesta Estados Unidos cuando aprieta el gatillo, apretando los ojos y los puños.

Rusia sonríe más acelerándosele de nuevo la respiración, sintiendo la tensión y se separa la pistola, tendiéndole la culata.

—Ahora tú.

—_You fucker..._ —protesta mirando el revolver unos instantes antes de tomarlo. A Rusia se le acelera aún más la respiración y el corazón de excitación pura, mirando a Estados Unidos sin casi parpadear quién abre el tambor del revólver y toca la bala, con el corazón a mil, nervioso y... algo más. Lo hace girar de nuevo mientras mira a Rusia a los ojos y cierra con un click.

Los ojos violetas le sostienen la mirada y se relame los labios sin dejar de sonreír, por supuesto.

—_You are as Fucking... Crazy as..._ —susurra con voz contenida y el que se relama los labios le da otra es esa sensación extraña.

Inglaterra está sintiendo una absoluta perturbación en el universo, creo que hasta Francia la siente y Canadá se revuelve en la cama.

Estados Unidos toma aire y con el valor que le ha hecho ser la primera potencia del mundo, aprieta el gatillo sin dejar de mirar al ruso quien está absolutamente excitado con esta actividad y no se pierde detalle alguno.

—_FUCK!_

Rusia da un saltito incluso con el _"fuck"_ sonriendo más y revolviéndose en su asiento. El estadounidense respira con el corazón en funcionamiento de nuevo sin dejar de mirarle fijamente. El ruso sigue sosteniéndole la mirada con una gran sonrisa ansiosa y sus manos encima de la mesa han dejado marcas de vaho alrededor.

Estados Unidos se relame los labios mirándole intensamente y el ruso le sostiene la mirada con una cara de depredador que no puede con ella.

Como accionado por un botón, el americano salta encima del escritorio, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos y llevándose TODO lo que encuentra a su paso, sin ninguna consideración por la lámpara o el portátil, con el único objetivo en mente de tocar a Rusia. Al imbécil de Rusia, jodidamente demente y excitante. La fuerza del americano rompe la silla y hace que los dos caigan al suelo.

El ruso ni siquiera ha notado que no está oliendo sangre ni nada que sea sexualmente estimulante más que la absoluta subida de adrenalina que lleva con la excitación del juego y la idea de todo lo que podría haber pasado, en cualquier otro momento habría pensado que el estadounidense estaba intentando atacarle, seguramente una pequeña parte de su cerebro lo piensa y acciona un par de partes más que le impulsan, aunque no hacia defenderse si no hacia resolver sus instintos primarios que en este momento pasan por saciar la necesidad de arrancarle la ropa hasta con los dientes si acaso fuera necesario, sin prestar atención al completo estropicio de papeles voladores y muebles rotos que hay a su alrededor.

Estados Unidos gruñe cuando el nudo de la corbata del ruso no cede a la velocidad a la que quisiera, cada vez más excitado además con la manera impaciente y bestial con la que el ruso le acaba de arrancar el saco y la camisa. Con toda su fuerza, jala la corbata, seguramente destrozándola, y luego le desgarra completamente la camisa haciendo que salten todos los botones. Le mira a los ojos con la respiración entrecortada y aprieta sus labios con los del ruso aplastándole contra el suelo.

Rusia le mira al notar que vacila y por un instante sonríe de lado antes de empezar a pelear con él en el beso para dominar, tratando de darle la vuelta y aprovechando algo en sus pies para hacer fuerza. Rompiéndolo.

En cuanto el estadounidense nota que han girado y esta encima de él, se empuja de la pata del escritorio con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo que giren de regreso. Rusia le da un golpe con el pie al portátil y este empieza a reproducir _"Smooth criminal"_ de Michael Jackson.

El de las gafas le muerde la barbilla y la mandíbula gruñendo otra vez, mientras le mete la mano a los pantalones buscando tocarle con desesperación.

—_You are a fucking psycho_ —murmura en cuanto, le nota empalmado.

Las manos frías ahora del americano sobre él hacen el milagro y suelta uno de esos gritos gemidos que de ser cualquier otro despacho alertarían a todo el Kremlin, mientras busca a tientas a Nantucket.

América suelta un sonido gutural indescifrable en cuanto Rusia ROZA a Nantucket, acariciándole a Kamchatka un poco antes de sacar la mano e intentar quitarle el cinturón, yo no se con que tanto éxito... Puede que le de varios buenos tirones antes. Le lame la oreja mientras tanto, dándole un concierto particular de gemidos y sonidillos mientras tanto que ponen a Rusia absolutamente histérico y seguramente ayude a romper el puñetero cinturón y lo que haga falta antes de girar la cara hacia él y empezar a mordisquearle y besarle el cuello como aprendió de lo que vio con España y Francia, buscando también en los pantalones del estadounidense.

El americano termina por arrancarle el pantalón en cuanto el ruso logra quitarse el cinturón, con una terrible necesidad de estar en Rusia lo antes posible. Suelta un buen gemido largo y perturbador cuando Rusia empieza a comerle el cuello, yendo a por su cinturón y bajándose los pantalones por instinto.

—_Shit... Commie_ —susurra levantándole una pierna, buscando a tientas donde tiene que ir que, con la cabeza completamente ida. Rusia se mueve facilitando la postura y ha oído la voz de Estados Unidos, eso seguro, otra cosa es que se haya enterado de lo que ha dicho atrayéndole hacia si para sentirle todo lo cerca posible.

Demos gracias a que esta es una tarea instintiva, América se mueve a la par de Rusia de manera un poco desordenada y violenta, buscándole los labios y, seguramente no va a aguantar mucho rato... Y le importa un pepino en realidad. No se contiene ni refrena ni un poco. Ni la fuerza ni las ganas ni los gritos con los que termina.

¿Contenerse? ¿Refrenarse? ¿Aguantar? Rusia ni sabe ni entiende por que nadie debería hacer eso en una situación como esta. Aparentemente tampoco le importa.

Así que América se deja caer sobre/al lado de Rusia a modo masa balbuceante, sobreexcitada y medio ahogada... Respirando como si hubiera bajado a visitar al Titanic sin tanque de oxígeno

Rusia esta esperando que su corazón, que se ha quedado en el estado de climax un rato más que el resto, vuelva a su lugar habitual, mientras mira al americano de reojo.

—Tenía muchas ganas de verte —asegura el ruso a cuento de nada con la respiración aun un poco agitada y abrazándole de vuelta.

—_I... I... Oh my... Wow! This... WOW!_

—Ha sido la vez que más me he divertido jugando a este juego —sigue y cierra los ojos.

—Este juego es... _You are NUTS!_ —se le acerca y le besa el pecho.

—Es como la montaña americana —sonríe con los ojos cerrados (por que así es como los rusos llaman a las montañas rusas).

—Nooooo —se ríe recargándose en él, levantando una mano y acariciándole la mejilla

—¿Porqué no? —le mira.

—¿Qué tal que me vuelo la cabeza?

—Esa es la gracia, ¿no?

Se ríe otra vez, hundiéndole una mano en el pelo y atrayéndole hacia él.

—¿Hubieras lamido mis sesos del piso?

—Me hubiera follado tu cadáver —gracias, Rusia por una imagen tan gráficamente perturbadora.

—_Russiaaaa..._ —se ríe.

—Normalmente puedo saber si me ha tocado o no la bala, puedo contarlo y así disparar al otro si me sale, pero no lo he contado contigo, ha sido muy excitante, aunque me prometieras que no te morirías.

—Con una bala en la cabeza... Probablemente si hubiera muerto —le acaricia el cuello.

—Lo sé —le aprieta fuerte contra sí.

—Eres un _psycho_ y de verdad jugamos a la _russian roulette_ —comenta como si acabara de notarlo.

—¿Soy un sico por jugar a eso?

—_Yes_, entre por otras miles de cosas,_ commie_ — sonríe

—Tú también jugaste, así que también eres un sico —decide. Estados Unidos se ríe.

—¡Yo no soy un _psycho_! Tú eres el que está loco de remate —le toca la nariz y el ruso la arruga.

—Pero tú jugaste también y jugaste muy bien. No pude contar, estaba muy nervioso.

—Es el juego más... más... _maaan!_ Fue... estaba ahí y tú estabas a punto de volarte la cabeza y no sabía yo si quería ganarte y que te la volaras... o... o... es que tampoco quería que te murieras, _ya know?_ Y luego tenía yo la pistola en la cabeza y... quizás era lo último que veía, tu cara...

—_Da_, yo creía que si disparabas... tú prometiste que no te morirías. Odio cuando la gente se muere por que se acaba la diversión, pero no pude contar.

—_The hell, commie..._ claro que me hubiera muerto si me disparo en la cabeza —se ríe un poco menos idiota esta vez —, es el juego más horrible y a la vez más _awesome_ que he jugado en mi vida.

—¿No habías jugado nunca?

Estados Unidos niega con la cabeza.

—Eso sólo pasa en las películas... espera a que le diga a _Prussia_ que jugamos.

—_Net_, he jugado algunas veces, durante las guerras. En la época zarista sobre todo.

—_You are crazy, hun_ —sentencia

—Es como la montaña americana, que crees que se va romper y a matarte. A veces se juega con más balas aún, pero no es divertido por que se mueren antes

—No vamos a jugar a esto otra vez en mucho mucho tiempo —declara—. Es mil veces más segura una _rollercoaster, Russia_ —se ríe.

—_Da,_ eso sí, pero por eso es un juego clandestino prohibido

—Si _Iggy_ se entera de que jugué a eso me MATA..._ AWESOME_.

—No se lo diré —asiente pensando que es literal.

* * *

**Kremlin:** El Kremlin de Moscú (ruso: Московский Кремль) es un conjunto de edificios civiles y religiosos situado en el corazón de Moscú, frente al río Moscova en el sur, la Plaza Roja en el este y el Jardín de Alejandro en el el más conocido de los kremlin rusos e incluye cuatro palacios y cuatro catedrales, agrupados en el interior de un recinto delimitado por la Muralla del Kremlin, que incluye las torres del Kremlin. Su nombre se ha transformado desde la época de la Unión Soviética en sinónimo del gobierno de Rusia, de manera similar a como sucede con la Casa Blanca para el gobierno de los Estados Unidos.  
**Net:** No.  
**Commie:** Diminutivo de Communist, comunista.  
**CIA:** Central Intelligence Agency, Agencia de Inteligencia de Estados Unidos.  
**Maybe:** Quizás.  
**Yes, Da:** Sí.  
**Sure:** Seguro.  
**Russian Roulette:** Ruleta rusa.  
**Russia:** Grande, usa bufanda y abrigo, tiene un grifo y nadie parece tener idea de lo que piensa... lo que por lo visto es una gran ventaja.  
**What if:** ¿Qué pasa si...?  
**You are crazy:** Estás loco.  
**I know:** Lo sé.  
**Fucking:** Jodidamente, puñeteramente, malditamente  
**Bang:** Onomatopeya de un disparo.  
**Shit:** Caca.  
**You fucking communist:** Puñetero comunista!  
**Fuck:** Joder, maldita sea.  
**Smooth criminal:** (Criminal Suave) o (Criminal de guante blanco) es una canción del cantante estadounidense Michael Jackson. La canción forma parte de su álbum Bad, que fue lanzado en 1987.  
**You are a fuking psycho:** Eres un maldito psicópata.  
**Nantucket:** El mechón de pelo rebelde con curiosas facultades de Estados Unidos.  
**Kamchatka:** Peninsula de gran tamaño en la parte más oriental de Russia que se utiliza como metafora de sus regiones vitales.  
**You are nuts:** Estás como un cencerro.  
**Man:** Tío.  
**Ya know:** tú sabes.  
**The hell:** El infierno.  
**Prussia:** Albino, ojos rojos y sonrísa maiciosa. Ornitofílico y la más absoluta definición de "trasto". Pero está mundialmente reconocido como Awesome, cuando mundialmente solo se refiere a si mismo.  
**Hun:** _Honey_... cariño.  
**Rollercoaster:** Montaña rusa.  
**Iggy:** Nombre ridículo con el que Estados Unidos llama a Inglaterra, a excepción de cuando está verdaderamente enojado.  
**Awesome:** En su origen es un sinónimo de "genial", "asombroso", "alucinante", "increíble" y demás de variantes… a estas alturas y con el abuso que le da Prusia, se usa para describir prácticamente cualquier cosa.

* * *

_Esto es lo que pasa cuando escribes demasiado RusAme cursi, de repente te da por un duelo y... Estados Unidos no había dicho tantas palabrotas juntas en la vida. Va a ser un poco problemático publicarlo ahora si luego se publica el RusAme, pero ME LA SUDA. Quedó muy bien. Ya me apañaré._

_¿Qué tal algunas impresiones al respecto? Ya sabemos que Rusia está raro, a mi siempre me sale raro, me gusta hacerlo como si realmente fuera medio psicópata y medio autista. América está raro por que sufrió todo un proceso antes de llegar a este punto, algún día quizás lo leas._

_Me encanta la portada de este One.  
_


End file.
